


De Mycroft jusqu’à Lestrade

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Greg a quelque chose d’important à demander à Mycroft.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, le dernier drabble, Joyeux Noël tout le monde ~ !  
> J'ai décidément de faire les 25 jours au lieu de 31 tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur le Mystrade et que faire une sorte de calendrier de l'avent m'amusait.

« Veux-tu m’épouser ? »   
  
Assis sur le canapé, Mycroft était réellement surprit et Greg n'avait jamais été aussi timide de sa vie ! Quel idiot !  
  
« Je sais... Pas ton truc...! Je sais les problèmes avec...! Et... Et t'inquiète pas, tu garderai ton nom...! »  
  
Mycroft prit doucement les mains de Greg dans les siennes pour le rassurer, lui souriant.  
  
« Greg... "Mycroft Lestrade" me convient parfaitement, que ça fonctionne ou non oralement. C'est ton nom et _il me plait_. »   
  
Greg vira au rouge ridicule puis ria de sa bêtise avant d'embrasser Mycroft comme le plus heureux des hommes.

  
« **Oui.** » 


End file.
